My Alchemist Partner
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: Victoria Mustang was an alchemist for Central in Artemis but had actually never met the Fullmetal Alchemist. That was until she went to go work with Central's sister agency NCIS. She vowed to keep everything professional but will Ed make her vow melt away?


It was four years ago today that I was on the protection detail of Director Jennifer Shepard, the mission was to keep her safe while she was at a conference but the mission had failed and she died during the mission. At the time I was 12 years old, a new recruit for the Central Command Alchemist Unit in Amestris, a unitary state in the middle east, a strong hold for America for soldiers and other military aid. I had just finished my four year run on the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan, a Nimitz-class nuclear-powered supercarrier in the service of the United States Navy when it was deployed to the far middle east to aid in the development of Amestris.

Though I was a very young, at the time on 7, my name was known widely through the Navy ranks. A seven year old girl named Victoria Mustang was an Ensign in the Navy, a little girl making major decision in the Navy was a quite a large topic. The main three reasons behind my career change was that my father was the current leader of Amestris, Colonel Roy Mustang after Colonel Fuhrer was assassinated in the second year of Amestris. The second was that my pay grade went up considerably if I transferred to Amestris. The third and final reason was that my superior officers and I realized that I was a natural born Fire and Metal Alchemist.

I had gained the Fire skill from my father and I supposedly go the Metal skill from my mother, who I had never met. While I was trying to find who my mother I was called to work with the NCIS sister agency in DC. So I found out that I was being placed on the same protection detail with Ziva David and Anthony Dinozzo, but Director Sheppard had managed to lose them when she had met up with Mike Franks. The man she joined up with seemed to be ex-military or federal agent, he was going to help her kill some people that she had some sort of vendetta against them for killing one of her family members or something.

Of course they had always tried to ditch me in anyway possible, I could barely take a breath without them trying to shake me, but I had stuck to Jenny like a leech and she knew she wasn't going to get away from me. Finally they had to accept that I was going to stick around and they weren't going to be able to get rid of me so they just inform about what their plans were. But as we moved and evaded I left clues, like breadcrumbs, so Ziva and Dinozzo could eventually find where we were. It was the third day of keeping below the grid and we were sitting in a dilapidated, deserted dinner in the middle of the stixs.

I was sitting on the cracked, linoleum tile floor, trying to not set things on fire and then extinguishing the small inferno. Jenny spoke and I almost fell over she startled me so harshly.

" So, Mus- I mean Victoria, what's it like living with Mustang?" Jenny asked me so suddenly making me drop my silver, Central edition lighter that I had been flicking open and close as it skid across the floor.

I turned giving her an angry glare as I went and retrieved it, when I spoke to her my voice had taken an angry, defensive turn, " What? Why do you ask?"

" Oh... Well. I know Roy and we used to work together when he worked with NCIS," Jenny said flushing a little and acting a little antsy.

" He's fine I suppose. A little overworked, but he's starting to spend more time at home so he's relaxing a little more," I said trying to make my voice tell her I didn't want to talk about my dad anymore.

Jenny nodded as she got the message of what I was trying to convey, she stopped speaking and asking me things about my life. I sat down again sitting cross legged on the cold floor, a cockroach scuttled across the floor, I clicked open the lighter and I snapped my fingers. It lite on fire and it started to run around frantically as it slowly died. I could feel both Mike Franks and Jenny stare at me as I continued flicking my lighter, Mike Franks stood up and announced he was going to get water from the wrought iron pump behind the dinner. I looked up freezing for a moment, the flame from the silver tool flickered slightly.

I closed it a little harder than I normally would, I needed something to distract me, something to keep my pulse from racing. So back I went to the rhythmic opening and closing of my lighter, a trait that I had picked up from my father. I kept that up for a few minutes before Jenny snapped at me.

" Will you stop doing that?!" she asked me testily.

I rolled my eyes clicking it closed and slid it into my pocket then pulled out my State Alchemist Pocket Watch. I rubbed my thumb over the tarnished silver cover, feeling the ridges of the design on the front. Inside held closed by the small, invisible clasps that protected the image of my best friend Greg, he was another child Military prodigee, we had both served on the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan together. I sat like that for a while holding the watch in my hand, the weight of it was heavy on my heart.

" May... May I see it?" Jenny asked putting out her hand for me to place my watch in, I handed it over and stood up checking the door again.

Jenny tossed it back to me and I put it back in its special pocket, outside I heard two muscle cars pull up to the dinner, there loud engines made the windows rattle. Jenny pulled out her .40 Cal military issue Glock and load an extended magazine in it. I ran my hands over the metal tables, purple sparks flying around as I brought up two alchemy made dual swords. I ripped part of my sash making it into hand grips as they came in, I posed my feet into a wide, stable stance as the man entered.

The shoot began and as it shook the building all the letters of the dinner fell down except the D of dinner. I was rolling and dodging, trying to take down as many people as possible. Then there was a loud bang, the sound of alchemy as a large ice spike drove through my shoulder. I went down hard, Jenny turned and saw this, then she was shot and went down. She had managed to get close enough so that I could make a concrete dome over us. It wasn't well formed and it wasn't going to stay for long under the constant fire.

I heard Jenny groan as she moved towards me closer, we laid there, I maneuvered my body so that I was covering her body with mine. I tried to comfort her, try to make this better, I could feel her slipping further and further away. I knew there was nothing I could do, I was bleeding out too, I knew our times were close. Jenny's voice, barely a whisper, a breath of air as she spoke, " Victoria... I love you."

After she uttered that sentence she went limp under me and died. Then, at that same moment, in my office in Amestris, where I was running my DNA through military AAFES trying to find a paternal match. At the exact moment, right as Jenny's life slipped away, my computer got a hit. A beautiful woman with red orange fiery hair, pale skin and bright emerald green eyes, just like my own. The name... Jennifer Shepard. I would weep for weeks.


End file.
